Parmi les ombres
by Nelja
Summary: /Remake 2017/ Lena n'a jamais cessé d'être une ombre. Elle aurait dû le deviner, vraiment. Fin saison 1, WebbyLena


_Ecrit pour Kandai pour le mème d'Halloween. Webby/Lena impliqué, scène manquante, post saison 1._

* * *

Lena n'a jamais cessé d'être une ombre.

Elle l'ignorait à se création, et pourtant, elle a agi comme telle, marchant sans se poser de questions dans les pas d'une créature qui lui bloquait le soleil.

Magica se prétendait sa famille, exigeait pour cela une fidélité qui n'avait pas de retour. Elle lui a menti, lui promettant la liberté alors qu'elle avait déjà prévu de la remettre en esclavage dans des liens plus lourds.

Mais Magica n'était plus dans ce monde, plus vraiment, et cela a permis à Lena de voir le soleil pour la première fois, et le soleil s'appelait Webby Vanderquack.

Ce n'a certainement pas été sa première réaction à la rencontrer pour être honnête. Mais Lena suppose que la première réaction des humains en rencontrant le vrai soleil est de se plaindre du mal aux yeux et des coups de soleil. Sa métaphore n'est pas si mauvaise.

Lena a écrit beaucoup de poésie en quinze ans. Après coup, elle est surprise de se rappeler combien parlaient d'ombres.

Elle ne prévoyait pas de devenir réellement amies. Elle ne prévoyait pas de devenir si proche d'elle que même ses défauts les plus flagrants, dont elle se moquait sans pitié, faisaient naître en son coeur un attendrissement fasciné.

Lena a écrit une fois de la poésie parlant d'offrir sa vie et son coeur à Webby. Elle l'a brûlée.

Elle n'a jamais eu de coeur après tout. Elle était une ombre, et rien n'a changé, sauf que cela se voit maintenant, et qu'elle ne trompera plus jamais Webby quand elle apprendra ce que Lena est. Fin de l'histoire.

Mais Webby ne le comprend pas, Webby qui connaît toute la vérité continue à parler d'amitié, avec des accents passionnés qu'elle n'a jamais quand elle parle des triplés...

Et finalement, Lena n'avait pas de coeur, mais elle a eu la force de donner sa vie pour Webby quand même. Pas de la façon qu'elle avait souhaitée, certainement. Cela aurait pu être pire. Lena aurait pu observer lâchement, ne pas se débattre assez fort dans ses chaînes. Elle aurait pu voir Webby mourir. Maintenant, même si cela arrive, elle ne le saura jamais. Cela vaut mieux.

Mais alors que son corps se décompose, alors que chacun de ses nerfs a le temps de la faire souffrir avant de disparaître, ses pensées ne disparaissent pas, et elle se retrouve dans un monde en noir et gris qui lui fait mal aux yeux.

Il n'y a que des ombres ici.

Il n'y a que des ombres de murs, de pièces et d'objets. Ses amis sont en train de se battre en ce moment même, mais _ils n'ont plus d'ombres_ , Magica les leur a volées !

Il y en a une pourtant. C'est la nouvelle ombre de Magica, celle qui l'a remplacée, qui regarde Lena d'un air aussi mauvais qu'une ombre puisse regarder. Mépris, jalousie, et dans leur langages d'ombres, sans mots, elle lui fait ressentir que pour elle, Lena ne mérite pas de continuer à exister. Elle est claire à ce sujet même avant de se jeter sur elle, les mains en avant, pour tenter de la déchirer en deux.

Lena glisse et s'évade de justesse. l'ombre la poursuit. Lena se cache derrière les piles de pièces, les objets précieux en or, mais l'autre ombre est plus forte, elle a la magie de Magica, elle a le temps pour elle...

Malgré l'absence d'espoir, Lena continue à se cacher, encore et toujours. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le temps passer à un jeu aussi enfantin que cache-cache lui servirait à quelque chose, et pourtant... Webby la sauve encore un petit peu, et même si ce n'est pas vrai, elle aime se l'imaginer.

Mais finalement, Lena fait une erreur. Tout le monde fait toujours une erreur, et l'ombre se dirige vers elle, sa bouche s'ouvrant sans mots, mais de façon qui veut dire : je t'ai trouvée. Et puis elle hurle. Pourquoi hurle-t-elle ?

Lena court dans sa direction, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle s'arrête. L'ombre cède facilement sous ses doigts - puis elle vole à toute vitesse, prisonnière de son corps à nouveau, alors que toutes les autres ombres regagnent ce monde.

Magica a perdu !

Lena reconnaît l'ombre de Scrooge et celles des triplés - puis elle trouve celle qu'elle cherche vraiment. Elle prend une grande inspiration. Elle ne s'est jamais demandé à quoi ressemble l'ombre de Webby. Elle sait que ce n'est que par magie qu'elle s'est retrouvée l'esclave de Magica, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle n'a aucune raison d'être aussi merveilleuse que Webby, de la même façon que Lena n'est pas aussi mauvaise que Magica.

Elle dépend d'elle, pourtant.

 _Fais-moi une place_ , supplie-t-elle avec les mouvements de ses mains, de ses cils, en langage des ombres. _Laisse-moi rester avec elle. J'ai toujours un peu de magie, je sais des choses. Je la protègerai. Pour toujours._

Peut-être ce monde gris est-il la liberté qu'elle cherchait. Mais quand l'ombre de Webby hoche la tête, c'est avec un soulagement infini que Lena la prend dans ses bras - sa forme ressemble à celle de Webby, et en fermant ses paupières d'ombre elle peut prétendre que c'est elle - se fond avec elle. Et la voilà qui parche à nouveau dans les pas de quelqu'un, mais c'est si différent, si doux cete fois, quand elle a choisi.

Lena n'a jamais cessé d'être une ombre, mais plus rien maintenant ne lui cache le soleil, ne l'empêche de la suivre des yeux toujours et partout.


End file.
